


The Last Belmont

by Cajunhusker



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dracula did not sign up for this, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa can't pass up a wounded kid, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pre Canon, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Trevor gets adopted, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajunhusker/pseuds/Cajunhusker
Summary: Like any twelve year old would, Trevor ran when he realized that someone wanted to kill him. Better put, Trevor ran when he realized that the Church wanted to kill him and had been happy to light his family's home on fire.So he ran.Right into Lisa Tepes.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Running.

He had to run. Get away from the fire and the Church. The Clergymen.

He could still feel the heat on his hands from where he’d begun to dig through the wreckage, hoping for anything. Anyone that had lived. That might be alive. That maybe he could help. He could bandage wounds… Feed them and keep them safe.

And then he’d seen someone on the edge, coming towards the Hold again. Trevor wasn’t going to risk staying around and finding out just who they were or why they were coming towards him. His heart pounded as he took off into the woods near the house, only his bag and the weapons he’d had when he was hunting before with him.

There was no reason to think that being gone for a few hours would leave him the last of the Belmont clan at the age of twelve, but here he was. Trying to escape a monster that his family had spent generations protecting.

Humans.

His lungs burned as he scrambled towards what he knew would be a river. He’d only barely made it across when he finally stumbled, scraping his hands and feeling his ankle twist underneath. He hissed in pain, pulling the injured limb towards him with a wince.

The only thought in his head was that he needed to keep going. He couldn’t stay near the Hold, certainly, but running on an injured ankle wasn’t going help. His eyes watched the smoke curl into the sky in the distance as the events slowly sank in with each throb from ankle. The first sob was a quiet thing. A gasp almost as he began to understand.

The Belmonts were gone.

There was just a Belmont. One. Him.

The second tore through him as his grip tightened on his ankle, feeling pain shoot through his leg as he bowed his head, tears flowing properly. They were gone… All of them were gone and there was only him now. Not even a room to return to. No teacher, no family. Just Trevor Belmont, alone in the woods with a too big cloak his father had let him borrow.

He’d only gone out to hunt, his mind whispered. He should have been there to help. Should have fought and protected his family like a hunter was supposed to…

~

Which was how he found himself waking up on the forest floor the next morning, ankle still throbbing and throat dry. Painful. His hands fumbled for his canteen with shaky hands, only to get a small sip before he had to haul himself to his feet, leaning against a tree.

He was numb to the emotions of the night before, never having remembered falling asleep as the sobs had eventually died out into the silence of being alone in the forest. But he knew he needed to find something to drink so that he could keep moving or they would find him. Burn him. His hands didn’t quite stop shaking, and some small part of him told him he should eat the jerky he had taken with him to hunt. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Who would care if the last Belmont disappeared now? 

The Church had made sure he had no one to return to.

So he pulled the cloak tighter, glad that he still had his whip and sword at his hip, and began a stumbling trek through the woods, unsure of where he was gone as he tripped along a path that didn’t exist.

That was how he traveled for days, picking up dirt with the soot and burns that covered him from trying to dig through the fire. The crest on his cloak became unintelligible unless he managed to get it to an excellent cleaner. All that mattered now was that he still had the cloak. But he finished the jerky on the second day when his stomach demanded food, leaving him to hope that he would just die instead of prolonging this further. Just let him fall asleep one night and wake up the next morning.

The pain in his foot grew, which was the only reason he knew he had awoken each morning. Each day he stumbled and sipped at his water, barely keeping himself going, until he collapsed each night into a heap.

Until one day, without meaning to, he collapsed near a town and decided he wouldn’t get up the morning. He was more than happy to just stay there. Hopefully he could sleep… Nightmares had started to come, now that his brain was trying to catch up with the fact that his whole life was over. That no one would welcome him anywhere again.

His eyes were beginning to force themselves closed in exhausted as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, only enough left to think to set his sword down beside him as he tried to curl up and ignore the world. 

When he heard a voice.

He frowned, stirring shakily, but his body refused to move. Starved and still in pain from walking on an already badly twisted ankle. The words she was saying didn’t make any sense, but he forced his eyes open enough to see blond hair and a woman bending over him. His hand fumbled shakily for his sword in his haze. Her words were gentle though. Soft.

His brain wanted to fight even through the pain, but his body recognized this woman was no threat with her soft voice and her hair tied back. A healer, maybe a doctor if he somehow had any luck left in his life. Still, he wanted to run. To move. Flee from whoever might possible cause him more harm than the world had already deemed a twelve year old would deserve.

But there was only so long he could push himself, and he was well past that. So he drifted into a dreamless, exhausted sleep as he felt himself being carefully gathered up, pictures of a blond woman dancing for a moment as his eyes shut again.

A mother, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor wakes up in a strange place full of even stranger people.

Trevor groaned and slowly stirred in the bed, grimacing as he felt his head. He... vaguely remembered a woman. A woman had found him passed out from an injury and gathered him to take him to- Somewhere nice apparently, he thought as he opened his eyes. The bed was soft, and his leg was bandaged, at least. Had she been a noble of some sort? Not that nobles would have known how to care for that wound. 

Still, opening his eyes revealed just how nice the place was. The sheets were nice and there was plenty of detail to the room that would have been wasted on anyone of a lower class when they spent so much of their time hard at work. So where was he that could waste enough money to put him in a spare room this nice? 

At least he would be able to begin to heal when he left. 

He couldn’t stay here though. They had to have already seen his cloak and the crest embroidered on it. And his weapons… His hand reached out for the sword out of habit before he realized that they weren’t next to him. He shot up, hands fly out as he searched for them. Where was his sword? And his whip? He couldn’t lose those! He didn’t have any way to get another one! His heart rate picked up as he continued to search, eyes wide and very much awake now despite the throb of pain in the background.

He was just swinging his feet out of the bed to search the rest of the room when he door opened, the blond woman from the night before entering. His eyes stayed on her, watching as a boy that looked to be about his age appeared behind her.

“Oh, good! You’re awake,” she said with a smile before realizing he was trying to get up and shaking her head. “Don’t you dare get up. You are in no shape to be moving around with burns and ankle like that. On top of the malnourishment.”

Trevor stiffened as he watched them, something tingling at the sight of the son. Something about him didn’t register properly, but she was already making sure that he didn’t get up which was worse. Standing in front of him like she expected him to run. Distracting him. Which was all a fair assessment even if he didn’t want her to be ahead of him like that. “Who are you then? Where are my clothes? And weapons?” he snapped.

He couldn’t lose those things. They weren’t replaceable. Well, the cloak kinda was if he could find anything in the rubble. But the weapons had to be one of a kind now… 

She sighed, looking him over. And maybe she lived in a castle, but she had the look of a woman who had worked her whole life. “My name is Lisa and I am a doctor. This is my son, Adrian, who was going to help me move you more easily if you were still out,” she said, motioning to the boy with the exact same color hair as her. He moved to stand up only to feel a hand on his shoulder. “No. I already got you up here. You’re not making yourself worse.”

He pressed his lips together but let himself be pushed back down. He wasn’t ready to be on his feet yet even if he wouldn’t say that… “Fine. And my weapons? My cloak?” he asked, watching her closely. If she saw it, she knew. She had to. Everyone around here knew about the Belmonts. Or at least he thought so.

“Your weapons are fine and I’m making sure your cloak gets washed. You were nearly dead inside of it, and I am not allowing it back near your person until it’s clean,” she said firmly, meeting his gaze calmly. A woman strong in her own right. A woman that apparently cared about him and had turned her energy to care upon him. “And you’re going to stay here and get well. Understand?”

Trevor met her gaze tiredly, angry but exhausted. He couldn’t argue with that fact that he needed it. He needed… a place to stay. If she wouldn’t turn him over to the Church. Or harm him. “Alright,” he murmured. “I’ll stay for now.” No promise of longer.

Because he couldn’t promise longer.

He would run again if he had to, even on an ankle that knew wouldn’t support his weight for long. He would still feel hollow, and he would not trust them. That could cost him his life after… so many others had been lost. 

His hands clenched in the sheets when Adrian drew closer as well, feeling the way they moved against his burned hands as his gaze stayed on him. Dragging on them as the blond boy offered an awkward smile. Everything about the blond boy set him on edge and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t the same reaction as when he was around monsters, but something set him on edge. Made his heartbeat faster.

“It’s okay. He’s just going to get supplies and help me wrap your burns up now that we can get to them,” Lisa interrupted gently, motioning him closer. Which was when Trevor could see bandages and some form of cream in a basket he carried. Just… just bandages. But still his heart pounded. “Let me see your hands.”

Trevor frowned but carefully held them out to her after untangling them from the sheets. He couldn’t just go slinging accusations just yet. “I’m Trevor,” he offered quietly, unsure what else to say. They’d already introduced themselves, after all. No last name either.

That earned him a small smile from Lisa. “It is a pleasure to meet you then, all things considered,” she said quietly, taking the bandages and what looked like a balm from Adrian’s basket. She took each of his hands in turn, carefully rubbing the balm into each before wrapping them up. “This should help them heal faster and also keep the bandages from sticking too badly. You really managed to burn yourself up on your way here. And badly twist your ankle as well.”

Which was a polite way of saying while he was running.

“What happened to you to get so beat up?” Adrian asked quietly from behind his mother, earning a glare of annoyance from the woman. Like they had already talked about asking questions.

She must know who he was then…

Trevor’s lips formed a thin line, clenching his hands as she tore off the last of the bandages. “I obviously dealt with a fire and then tripped,” he snapped back angrily, though he wished he could put more bite behind it. He was just too tired. Still, all he wanted to do was sleep. Even after sleeping for who knew how long in this strange place.

Lisa just sighed quietly. “That’s enough, boys,” she said firmly, pulling away from him. “Settle back down, Trevor. I’m going to leave some water and snacks here for whenever you’re ready to eat. But you can rest first. We’ll bring you some more food later. And perhaps some crutches.”

He frowned before giving a small nod. “Right…” he murmured, glaring at the blond boy for a moment before letting his gaze slide back to her. “Can you bring me my weapons too? I don’t like being without them.” And if something was putting him on edge, he’d sleep better knowing that they were within arm’s reach. But he already found himself settling down again, hoping for a bit more sleep before he imagined nightmares would begin to haunt him.

“I’ll think about it. You worry about getting better,” Lisa answered, pulling the blankets over him. “One of us will be by to check on you later.”

And for a moment, Trevor regretted that he hadn’t gotten to ask more questions, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much as he pulled the blankets tightly around his shoulders. It would be better if he could rest and get the hell out of him.

They both moved to leave after Lisa appeared happy with his current state. Adrian seemed to flash a polite smile on the way out, leaving Trevor’s mind churning as started to drift off again because he could have sworn he’d seen some sort of fang…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in Chapter 2, y'all. Between wrapping up my summer internship and getting a root canal, I've been out of it. But here it is! Hopefully the next chapter will be here much sooner than this one was to the first :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor finally manages to stay awake for a bit and get to know his new care takers.

When Trevor awoke again, the pain a dull background as his eyes opened, the blond boy was settled in a chair next to him with a book in hand.

“Oh, you are finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if you’d gone into a coma,” the other commented as he turned the page before carefully pulling a bookmark out from between the cover and the pages to mark his spot while Trevor tried to gather himself. Waking up around someone he didn’t know was… jarring. At least he wasn’t being directly watched? “Mother was worried you would bolt if you woke up on your own, despite your condition.”

That managed to draw a soft huff of annoyance from Trevor as he pushed himself to sit up, leaning heavily back against the headboard despite himself. “I certainly would have thought about,” he muttered, wincing slightly. At least nothing felt like it hurt worse yet, though his skin pulled uncomfortably with the movements. “I don’t suppose you brought me my cloak back yet?”

He’d rather deal with that part first. Rather get through being properly recognized and move on with this part of his life. At least then maybe he could feel like he was more together when he was capable of running for it. When these people became a threat.

Adrian rolled his eyes though, not taking the request quite as seriously as he felt it was. “No, but there is some soup being kept warm downstairs that I wanted to bring you. You’re going to need to eat to gain some of that strength back,” he explained slowly, as if talking to a child. Or someone who needed things spelled out for them.

Trevor’s eyes narrowed slightly. “No shit. It’s not like I’ve had the opportunity, have I?” he shot back, unable to help it. The blond’s existence had set him on edge the first time he saw him, but he knew he couldn’t just keep snapping at the person that was supposed to be helping him. Still, something about Adrian made his whole body prepare for something to go wrong. Like there was a monster nearby. Still, he hadn’t seen anything to suggest that the boy was a monster. “Listen, I’ll do whatever I need to to get out of everyone’s hair as soon as possible. Sound like a deal? So if you bring me some of that soup, I’d appreciate it.”

His lips twitched in amusement as he got to his feet. “Alright, alright. I’ll bring you some,” Adrian said with a wave of his hand, carefully setting the book in his chair. “Just don’t go getting up. I’ll be right back.” He flashed a close-lipped smile before ducking out of the room a moment later.

That… was easier. Right. These people just wanted to help him. At least, that’s what it seemed like. He could eat and continued to rest some and be on his way in a few days, maybe? As soon as he could walk without hurting himself further.

Maybe a few days was a bit optimistic.

He huffed softly under his breath before he registered something. Downstairs. If Adrian was going downstairs, maybe he’d been right and he was in some rich person’s castle. The intricate details he could now make out on the walls and the expensive lamps that he couldn’t quite recognize from here were other sure signs of the wealth of the owners. Wow. How had he managed that? Surely they were friends of the Church? He let out a shaky breath, reaching up to run his hands through his hair as he tried to put it together. He had no clue where he was or who he was with. What they were doing hosting an enemy of the Church. It was almost worse if they heretics. No one knew what to expect with those kinds of people. They were far too unpredictable…

And he had no back up.

Trevor’s hands tightened in his hair for a moment before he forced a deep breath. Adrian couldn’t find him like that. Weakness wouldn’t do him any good in a strange place. He took another breath and pulled his hands away, glancing around before his eyes fell on the book. He blinked in surprise, reading the title.

Astronomy? What was some noble doing with an astronomy book? And for that matter, there was a start charge carved into the cover. He scooted over a bit to reach to pick it up, fingers a bit clumsy to grip at it with the bandages but managing anyways. At least he hadn’t lost his motor skills much. They were just a bit dull… He carefully flipped it over, curious as he searched for some sort of distraction. It actually looked like science which was fascinating. What kind of people were these two?

The door swung open, Trevor nearly jumping out of his skin before he saw Adrian with a tray of what he assumed was steaming soup and maybe some tea? Oh.

“Sorry about that. I always forget how hard doors are with my hands full,” Adrian said with a small smile before seeing the book in his hands. “You could have just asked. I would have handed it to you to read while I left. I didn’t think most people had an interest in astronomy, or that you could read.”

Trevor blinked before shrugging slightly. “Yeah, well, reading is a good skill to have,” he grumbled. “But I just wondered what you were reading.” And he needed a way to avoid the panic that had started to rise for a minute. He set the book aside to carefully take the tray from him, not wanting to spill on it. “I didn’t expect to see actual science.”

“Oh. My father is a scientist, after all. And my mother is a doctor. I really don’t know why you would have expected anything else,” Adrian responded with a soft laugh. Which made sense if Trevor was going to think about it. Fuck, he really had gotten quite the knock on the head?

“Right. Thanks,” he murmured before h took a careful spoonful of soup, determined not to make a further fool of himself in some simple task like eating as he ran through what he could remember from these past few days. Vaguely being rescued. Meeting Lisa and Adrian the day before. Them leaving. The flash of f-

His spoon froze as he glanced towards Adrian. Fangs. He thought he’d seen fangs.

Adrian paused, glancing back at him as he seemed to prepare some sort of reply before Trevor’s face made him pause. “What? Do I have something on my face? I haven’t eaten since lunch, I shouldn’t,” he said as he reached to brush lightly to check for dirt of some sort.

“No, no. Thought I saw something,” he muttered under his breath, shaking his head quickly. He wanted to yell vampire, but that was the stupidest thing he could do if he was at the mercy of said vampire. He quickly glanced back towards his food, taking a bite. Who would make a child a vampire? He knew they were monsters, but what the fuck? That was cruel to take away someone’s life so young… But there was light in the window, and he couldn’t be sure. But it was sunlight.

Damnit all.

Adrian frowned as he looked at him for a long moment, not quite believing him. “Right, anyways,” he said, sinking back into the chair carefully. “Like I was saying, my parents both believe in science, so we have quite the library if you want to borrow anything while you’re cooped up here. We’ll have to find some way to keep you from going stir crazy, and I would love to have someone to talk about books with.” He flashed a half smile with his teeth not properly visible.

Either the other boy knew how to hide what he was or he just had awkward smiles. Either way, it set Trevor further on edge. “Well, I’m not the fastest reader. But I can. Science, weaponry. Battle stories,” he explained awkwardly, forcing himself to take another bite. At least this was good. “Your mother makes excellent soup, by the way.”

“Oh, she certainly didn’t make that,” Adrian laughed softly, surprising Trevor. This was the oddest household he’d ever been in, though most of the men in his family knew how to cook, just like the women could all handle a sword. They had to when they were out on jobs. “My father is the cook of the family. You could say he’s a man of many talents. I’d be happy to bring you some of his books, then. I don’t get to talk with other people my age on them much.”

Trevor offered a strained smile and nodded slightly. “I suppose that would be nice,” he muttered quietly. He would need something to do for at least a few days, and he likely wouldn’t be able to read anything else any time soon. Not if he was going to have live outside mostly. The Hold might still be available at the keep, but he doubted he could even go near it right now. “If it’s not going to bother your family.”

Waving a hand, Adrian shook his head. “Not at all. It’s not like anyone else goes through it. And besides, Mother will greatly appreciate if she doesn’t have to worry about you being up and about,” he explained.

Which would explain why his father would be alright with a strange boy borrowing books. But Trevor didn’t get the chance to comment such a thing as the blond kept talking, apparently intent on forcing him to eat by not shutting up. He would have rolled his eyes at the tactic, but he was starving.

“Mother still hasn’t told me, what exactly happened to you?” Adrian asked continued.

Trevor’s spoon clattered into the bowl before letting out a careful breath. “I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business outside of the fact that you can see I was burned to shit,” he snapped, glaring at him for a long moment. “And I’m not going to talk about it. You can either find out from your mother if you want to be nosy or not fucking ask. Got it?”

Adrian raised his hands in surrender, lips forming a thin line. “No need to get snippy. I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on. Easier to avoid a hidden bruise if I know what’s going on,” he shot back. “But don’t get mad at me if I hit something.”

Oh.

He wasn’t going to apologize for snapping. That was his own damn business, and it kept himself safe.

Instead of continuing, he took another bite of his soup and glanced away while Adrian reached over to take the book back. The blond settled back into the chair to read again while Trevor ate, trying not to huff and puff his way through the meal. He didn’t need to be analyzed or to tell his tale of woe to this strange boy. He didn’t want to deal with his pity or the disgust that would follow mentioning his excommunication of himself and his family.

Thus, he in silence and finally leaned back to sip at his tea, staring at the other places. “Why is Lisa working if your family obviously has money?” he finally asked quietly, somewhat a peace offering.

Blue eyes glanced up over the top of the book in surprise before shrugging. “She likes it. She met my father because she heard he would actually teach her how to be a doctor,” he explained, a small smile as he leaned forward. Like it was some sort of family thing. He supposed it was if Adrian liked to read and learn and all of that when it wasn’t quite required of a noble. “You could almost call it a bit of a Beauty and the Beast story, except there’s no potential for Stockholm Syndrome since she came banging on his door. It’s rather sweet.”

Trevor blinked before snorting softly. “Right. Meaning you’ve got two rich parents that want to work and happened to fell in love because your father believes women are actually capable of doing things besides housework? Impressive,” he finally said, lips twitching in amusement despite the annoyance that still bubbled under his skin.

“Exactly! Couldn’t ask for better people, really. I’m not sure if you’ll meet him, he’s weary of guests,” Adrian added as he leaned over to gather up the tray and get to his feet, still smiling. They must be a close little family if that was his reaction. At least this family didn’t seem to be too dysfunctional. Which made Trevor continue to wonder what exactly was going on here for him to be welcomed in as a patient so easily. “I should leave you to rest. But you can keep the book for now. Enjoy it, enjoy your tea. Mother or I will be back in a bit to check on your wounds, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever you say. Thanks,” Trevor said, shaking his head as he kept his hands wrapped around the teacup. At least he would have something to do. “I’ll try to be up whenever one of you comes back around.” The least he could do was make it easier on the two of them.

Adrian snorted softly as he gathered everything up and heading for the door. “Don’t worry about it. Sleep if you want to. We don’t mind,” he promised, flashing a bright smile as he reached the door.

He was halfway out the door as Trevor registered it properly, eyes wide. Heart pounding.

Fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks. This chapter was at least a little longer than the other two, so I hope you enjoy it! This is by no means abandoned, but I'm doing a lot of work lately and won't be as regular as I might have been with other stories.
> 
> To my fellow Americans: go vote, okay? Get a friend to do the same.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
